


爱情魔药

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: ※ 背刺事件微博转发抽奖定制文（4/12）※ 男精×男精，学者×诗人，女装海都来的专员伊索德无意间目击了一桩凶杀案，并在之后的宴会上认出了凶手崔斯坦。





	爱情魔药

望着衣香鬓影里游鱼般穿梭自如的那头醒目红发，伊索德下意识地抬手抚过自己的唇，甜蜜的滋味重现在舌尖，鼻腔里仿佛又弥漫着醉人的花香气。

那是下午临近黄昏时的事情。年纪轻轻便被委派为利姆萨·罗敏萨的海关代表是不容置疑的荣誉，可在某些习惯官僚做派的伊修加德贵族老爷看来，一张未被时间磨砺出皱纹的脸只意味着他很好欺负，言语交锋间处处暗藏陷阱。终于取得想要的成果后，年轻的海关代表方才得以从冗繁的会议里解脱。他感到身心疲惫，打算到街道上去散散心，顺便领略山岳之都的风土人情。

经过广场边的树林时，伊索德的眼睛在绿树间捕捉到一抹鲜艳的红色，那边隐隐约约地似有人在说话，言谈间提及他今次要来拜访的某位大人物的名字，不禁好奇地停住了脚步。

树影下依稀可见一男一女，男的穿着伊修加德本地式样的贵族长袍，怀里搂着的女人红发妖冶，长长的发丝在风里起舞，好像团火焰。她的肩上裹着厚厚的毛皮，白皙的胸膛恰到好处地露着，曲线优美的细腰小鸟依人地靠在男人臂弯里，手指若即若离地在对方的脸庞滑动。

两人看起来像是在幽会，伊索德不是爱窥探隐私的人，按照往常他会立即离去，可有某种微妙的违和感萦绕在那位红发女人身上，细若游丝却缠紧了他的双腿。正当他恍然即将意识到那是什么时，那女人却挽着男人的手臂离开了花园，他的探知欲也随之追随。

伊索德鬼使神差地跟在他们身后，穿过了熙攘往来的大街，绕到云雾街冷清的小巷子里。那男人想当然地朝着九霄云舍的后门走去，教养与风度的面具几乎快要遮不住那促狭的笑意。

可就在他们拐过木质的楼梯到了角落时，伊索德听到一声粗重的呼声，墙壁挡住了视线，可阳光却将他们的影子投在身后的地面。于是伊索德看到了男人的身体触电般痉挛扭曲，而那垂在长裙边的手里握着一把刀子。

意识到自己目睹的是一场凶杀案，伊索德心里暗想不好，连忙敛住呼吸，视线快速地环顾四周。这街边堆的大都是无人收拾的石块，还有些被风吹得破烂的碎布，没有什么可遮挡视线的，倒是楼梯下那几个废弃的木箱可以藏身。然而伊索德才刚刚转身，他的视野便被鲜艳的红发点亮，凶手正站在他的面前，帽檐遮挡了她的目光，只有手里带着血色的刀刃闪亮。

随后一抹花香气弥漫进他的鼻腔，如美酒般醉人，灌进喉咙的液体冰凉甘甜，好似天上才有的琼浆，领着伊索德进入不知冷暖与疼痛的世界。

夜幕不知不觉悄然降临，晚风唤醒迷失在梦里的灵魂。当伊索德在昏暗的光线里睁开眼睛时，发现自己斜靠在刻着独角兽纹样的凉亭里，浑身完完整整没有伤痕，也没有疼痛，仿佛他只是走累了在这里小憩，什么贵族男子，什么红发女郎，什么凶杀案都只是一场梦。可鼻腔里残留的花香和外套上掉落的几根栗鼠毛却清楚地提醒着他，方才发生的那一切并不是幻觉。

而现在，那抹靓丽的红发被宴会厅的灯光照耀得刺目，长度和色调都与那女刺客别无二致，却披在一身华贵的男士礼服肩上，好像一条蜿蜒的葡萄酒瀑布，在觥筹交错的人影中活色生香。这倒是让伊索德恍然顿悟先前在林子里所感到的微妙源自何处，尽管那人用用松软的毛皮遮挡了肩宽，又施以胭脂与眉墨掩饰骨骼的轮廓，可那为了突出苗条而刻意剪裁修身的腰线却暴露了他狭窄的骨盆，伊索德是位医术精湛的学者，他怎会认不出男性与女性最基本的区别？

这倒是有意思了。伊索德望着那浮花浪蕊样的贵族青年在脂粉堆里左右逢源的样子，明知道那双搭在女人香肩上的手不多久前才染过血，那双神情慵淡仿佛玩世不恭的眼睛曾对自己目露凶光，可偏偏就是有什么东西宛如魔法，将他的视线牢牢地定格在那张线条秀致的脸上。

“那人是谁？”他从旁边走过的适应生手里取过酒杯，看似随意地问道。

对方告诉了他一个名字，不过是几个常见的音节拼凑，听在伊索德耳里却让他差点洒了手里的香槟。

崔斯坦，伊索德在唇齿间和着美酒品味着这个名字，一股难以言说的的热泉流进他的心里，带着美梦般的花香和酒精的辛辣味，仿佛正是那爱情魔药的滋味。

将杯中酒一饮而尽后，年轻的海关代表往侍应生的口袋里塞了几枚金币，穿过言笑晏晏的人群朝着美丽的杀手走去。

此时宴会已经进行到尾声，宾客们陆续退场，而夜色朦胧中，有的好戏才刚刚拉开帷幕。

“晚上好，先生，”他依照伊修加德的习俗行了个标准的贵族礼，暗暗地观察着对方的反应，“真没想到会在这里与您巧遇。”

“请问您是——？”红发的崔斯坦漫不经心地抬眼，视线毫无停留地掠过面前那双眼睛，重新四目相对时已经调整成半惊讶半疑惑的眼神，“我不记得今天在哪见过您。”

“贵人多忘事，看来此话说得真不假。”伊索德笑得热情礼貌，不等对方邀请便在青年身边挤出了个位置，方才调笑正欢的女郎见状知趣地表示失陪，留他们二人独处。

崔斯坦蹙起眉头，恋恋不舍地望着远去的窈窕背影，语调不满地说，“你破坏了我今晚的乐子。”

“对此我表示遗憾，”伊索德故作歉意地应声，他发现青年有双宝石般漂亮的眼睛，瞳仁里隐约染着抹淡红，与那热烈的红发相得益彰，“可说不定在我这里，你能寻到更多的乐子呢？”

“我对男人没兴趣。”崔斯坦很干脆地拒绝，眼里写着明晃晃的厌恶，仿佛只是碍于场合与贵族礼节才没有表现得更淋漓尽致。

“但我有，”伊索德说着又朝对方靠近了些，“尤其是像您这样的，比女人还婀娜美丽的男人，您若是穿上披肩与长裙，恐怕这大厅里所有贵妇小姐都会黯然失色。”

崔斯坦的目光瞬间凌厉了几分，显然听出对方在暗示什么，却不动声色地哂笑道，“可我是个男人，怎么能穿着贵妇们的长裙招摇？”，说罢他露出颇为理解的眼神，压低了声音，语调神秘地说，“不过若是先生您实在想要寻些好货色来满足些特殊爱好，我倒也不是不能够推荐，就看您喜欢什么类型了？”

伊索德欣赏对方的镇定，正想说些什么，同行来此的助理走到他的身边，低头与他耳语了几句告别的话，顺便提醒他不要贪杯，以免耽误明天的日程，随后便先回到旅店去休息了。

“夜可是深了，您不随他一道吗？”崔斯坦漫不经心地撩着长发，看起来笑吟吟的，却是在下逐客令。

“还没到午夜呢，奇妙的魔法时刻还没来临，我怎么舍得离开呢？”伊索德神情认真地回答，望着崔斯坦的眼神意味深长。

“您是在说灰姑娘的故事吗？”崔斯坦揶揄道，对方望过来的眼神仿佛是在打量一双水晶鞋。

“不，”伊索德笑着摇头，“是爱情魔药的故事。”

“爱情魔药？”崔斯坦扬起细长的眉毛，手里的酒杯晃了晃，摇起一片红色的涟漪。

“那是传说中能令任何人相爱的魔药，”伊索德盯着眸色绯红的眼睛，语调平稳得好像火堆边的游吟诗人，“正是因为这种药的魔力，骑士崔斯坦才会违背主命与公主伊索德相爱，他们才会按捺不住思念冒险在午夜的花园里私会，他们才会甘愿为了这份爱情去死。”

“您知道我的名字？”崔斯坦的目光忽然沉了下去，差点连交谈时的尊称也忘了。对方显然是刻意打听过。

“知道，”伊索德面色淡然地回答，料到他会如此反应，“所以作为礼尚往来，我想您也该知道我的名字才对。”

崔斯坦看起来仍是从容镇定的样子，可他时不时沿着杯壁滑动的那根小指却下意识地停住了，装作毫不在乎地垂下的眼睑上，洒着碎金的睫毛也不再眨动。

“伊索德。”年轻的海关专员回答，刻意盯着崔斯坦半露的眼睛，想看清他的表情。

觉察到对方视线紧逼的崔斯坦不屑地抬头，“伊索德？这不是个女人的名字吗？”

“我的父亲是位海盗，他视他心爱的航船为家，于是也将这个寄托了他深情的名字给了我。”伊索德语调淡然地解释道，随意话题一转，目光也随之深邃，带着海上阳光与朗姆酒的热辣，“崔斯坦与伊索德，难道您不认为这是某种天意安排吗？”

“够了！”崔斯坦说着直起身来，将手里的酒杯放狭桌上一放，做了个告辞的手势，“我没功夫在这听您讲故事，我还有事要忙，抱歉失陪了。”

“有事？”伊索德也紧跟着站起来，海关专员的个子比对方高半个头，看似柔和的视线居高临下，他的声音压得很低，几近耳语，却颇具威胁性，“这次要杀的又是谁呢？”见对方不答，又道，“白天那位是走私盐矿的贵族吧？他通过长期的贿赂买通了上层，所以你们奈何不了他，只好——”

崔斯坦盯着伊索德那根横在脖颈间的手指，表面上看起来云淡风轻，心里却在暗恨怎么没在那时把这难缠的家伙脖子拧断。

因为他并不能这么做，与这位海关专员接洽的正是他所侍奉的家族，若是这位叫伊索德的年轻人横死在伊修加德街头，不管是谁杀了他，都会导致谈判中断，所带来的的连锁反应会对家族利益产生难以估计的负面影响，所以白天时他只好将这位迷晕，而不敢轻易将他灭口。

“您到底想从我这里得到什么？”崔斯坦终于卸去脸上的假面具，目光凛冽得又似白天那位冷酷无情的杀手了，“封口费吗？要多少？”

“别误会，”伊索德笑着回答，作出安抚的手势，“我是来这里洽谈贸易的海关专员，可不是什么勒索犯。我不要钱……”

在壁立万仞的悬崖边行走多年，崔斯坦阅人无数，眼前这位若是不要钱，那就意味着他寻求的是更昂贵的东西，“那您想要什么？”

“方才我不是说了吗？”伊索德微微倾身，缩短两双眼睛之间的距离，细软的金发自额侧垂下，似有还无地抚弄着崔斯坦微红的脸颊，“你我一个叫做崔斯坦，一个叫做伊索德，这难道不是上天注定我们相遇的吗？”

“我不明白您的意思。”崔斯坦错开视线，对面说话时的风吹到他脸上，激起一阵细小的颗粒。

“唉，话都说了这份上了，为什么您还是不懂我的心意呢？”伊索德叹息着，撩起崔斯坦柔顺的鬓发，此时大厅里已无什么宾客，更没人会留意这被屏风的阴影遮挡的角落，他凑近崔斯坦的耳畔悄声说，特意卸去敬语，“我想要的是你。”

崔斯坦的面色蓦地苍白，又很快浮起酒醉般的红霞，一双漂亮得夺魂的眼睛难以置信地望着面前的男人，他希望这只是个玩笑，可从对方笃定而期待的眼睛里，他读到了欲念与坚持。

保养得丰润的唇细抿紧又松开，崔斯坦的眼睛里呈现出绝望的灰霾，他知道自己别无选择，“好的，我答应您。”

“唔。”微凉的薄唇忽然凑近，缠住了伊索德的呼吸。有把柄在手，伊索德料到对方终究会点头的，可崔斯坦的回答却是令他意外地直接。分开后，他说，“您可真性急，我的话都还没说完呢。”

“还有什么？”崔斯坦警惕地问。

“我想您穿着白天那条长裙跟我做。”伊索德回答，并不是故意刁难，而是那条长裙衬得崔斯坦的身段实在婀娜，令他忍不住执念。

“这恐怕不行，”崔斯坦面露难色，“那条裙子沾了血，已经处理掉了。”

“那……”伊索德本想说算了，对方却比他先开了口。

“但我可以带您到我的房间去，那里有的是各式各样的裙子，您尽管挑。”崔斯坦几乎是咬着牙说出的这番话，他的拳头拽得紧紧的，指甲都快要嵌进肉里去。

“好，那就这么办。”伊索德从崔斯坦的眼里察觉到了痛苦的血丝，心里有几分不忍勉强，却又抵制不住从白日起便令他魂牵的那袭细腰，于是狠下心来决定将坏人继续演到底，心想以后再好好补偿对方。

崔斯坦的私宅坐落在伊修加德砥柱层较偏僻的区域，看起来是他喜欢清静才选择这里，实则是为了方便行诡秘事。他风流成性的作风在伊修加德上流社会里无人不知，因此偶尔有衣着光鲜的女子从院门里走出也不会惹人怀疑，人们只当那是这位纨绔子弟的又一场艳遇，却从未看清过那些女子永远遮掩在帽子或者面纱下的容貌。

“您喜欢哪件？”崔斯坦打开更衣间的门，对伊索德做了个邀请的手势，“既然您对衣裙这么有心得，那就请自个儿慢慢挑吧。”

说罢，他坐到旁边的单人沙发上，身子斜斜地靠在柔软的椅背，假装没注意到伊索德走进去时那玩味的眼神，可他眉梢眼角溢出的光却暴露了他的紧张，仿佛伊索德所要挑的不是一件长裙，而是将要用在他身上的刑具。

“这件看起来不错，”伊索德站在一条白色的纱裙前，手指抚摸着上面的缀满的珍珠，“穿上它会让您看起来像位纯洁的新娘。”

“选定了吗？”崔斯坦问，正要站起来将那白裙接过，却被伊索德抬手阻止了。

“别急嘛，让我再看看，”伊索德将那条长裙放回去，视线被旁边深绿色的天鹅绒吸引了，“绿色很衬你的红发和白皮肤。”

“所以是这条吗？”崔斯坦问，被伊索德的身体挡着，他其实看不见款式，可也不并不在乎。

“还是不要了，我不喜欢天鹅绒的手感，摸起来不够顺滑。”伊索德摇着头回答，放下了手里的裙摆。

“难道您打算在更衣室里待到天亮吗？”崔斯坦有些不耐烦，他只想赶紧做完了事。

“干么这么急呢？”伊索德自门口探出头来，一脸不解地问，“得此良辰美景，理应慢慢享受是不是？”

见他那副轻易不饶人的样子，崔斯坦觉悟自己今晚是不会好过了，但无奈人为刀俎我为鱼肉，除了静候发落外，他还能怎么样呢，只盼望着那位专员能够信守承诺，若是他背信弃义占了便宜还将事情泄露出去，后续处理起来可就麻烦了。

“就这条吧，”伊索德终于从更衣间里出来，将一条黑色的丝缎长裙扔到崔斯坦腿上，“我想还是黑色更适合口中吐毒的美女蛇。”

崔斯坦捡起那条长裙，为了节约时间，他趁伊索德在更衣间里时脱掉了繁复的礼服，只裹着件简单的睡袍在外面等候。随着他的手指一勾，睡袍的腰带松开，露出线条匀称的腿与白如凝脂的皮肤。他将自己脱到只剩最后的寸褛，看了一眼在旁的伊索德，沐浴着男人火热的视线里踏进那条长裙，胳膊穿过挂肩的丝带，反手熟稔地合上了拉链。

“这下您满意了吗？”崔斯坦抬起下巴，见对方没反对，拉过伊索德的手朝卧室走去。

“都到了这一步，尊称和敬语不如免了吧？”伊索德随着崔斯坦走到床边，抓起他的手凑到唇边轻吻，“我们可是即将变得很亲密。”

“随你。”崔斯坦应道，黑色的长裙被帷幔层叠的阴影笼罩，仿佛随时会融进夜色里去。

有人说，只要靠近了床榻，没一个男人是守得住耐心的。可伊索德却并不着急，还在逐个地沿着崔斯坦的手指亲吻，热唇移动到手腕时，隔着皮肤传来脉搏的轻轻跳动，在他的唇上留下痒痒的感觉，越来越快的频率仿佛是在回应着他的热忱。

“你没有跟男人做过对不对？”伊索德揽住崔斯坦的腰，若不是这弯不属于女人的线条现了端倪，他也不会循着好奇心追到那巷子，也就不会有后来的风波和如今的飨宴。

“这很重要吗？”崔斯坦硬声反问，绯色的眼睛里却有神光在闪烁。

“连女人也没有对不对？”伊索德用另一个问题来肯定了上一个的答案，“真看不出来，名震皇都的花花公子竟然还是个雏儿。”

崔斯坦咬着唇不说话，眼前这男人的目光锐利如刀，像是连他的灵魂都能全然剖透，什么也瞒不过他。

“没什么不好，”伊索德的手指温柔地从崔斯坦的长发间穿过，“这意味着你将会完全只属于我。”

崔斯坦不想再听他说这些没用的甜言蜜语，索性用一个主动的吻将对方的声音封缄，他感到搂在腰后的那只手慢慢缠紧，好像一条迫不及待要品尝猎物的蛇，将他的整个身体牢牢地锢住。

怀里的人实在是太美味，伊索德舍不得离开那双唇，若即若离的片刻休息后，他又重新探出舌头，伸进那从未被探寻过的热源，从容地享受着这朵危险却芬芳的带刺玫瑰。

佯装风流却从未真正体验过欢爱的崔斯坦哪里经得起这样的挑弄，身子在逐渐扩散开的酥麻中变得柔软，像是被抽去了骨骼般无力，若不是被伊索德的臂膀紧紧地搂着，他的双腿早支撑不起身体，整个儿地滑到地上去了。

“别害怕，我会让你舒服的。”伊索德稍微松开些怀抱，扶着崔斯坦的身体慢慢下沉，按着他的肩确保那双膝盖妥善地安放在床前的绒毯上，“但在那之前，你要先让我满意。”

崔斯坦疑惑地抬起头，惊惶地看着伊索德解开皮带，握着那根早已昂扬多时的柱体凑到自己嘴边，颇为暗示地蹭着他被吮吸得晶润的唇，只是想象对方意欲为之的画面，便令这位贵族青年胃里说不出的难受，红色的长发摇得像波浪般，“不，我不要，这个不行……”

“可这也是床笫之欢的一部分，”伊索德托起红发青年的下巴，“既然你已经同意了用身体来换取我替你保守秘密，那具体要怎么使用，难道不是该由我说了算吗？”

闻言崔斯坦认命地低下头，闭着眼睛含住那根灼热的物体，生涩地用唇瓣浅浅地吻弄着前面的软肉，手指扶着留在外面的部分，毫无技巧地套弄着。

伊索德将手放在崔斯坦的头顶，轻轻地停靠着没有用力，将节奏留给崔斯坦来掌握。他被这位美丽的青年偷走了心，却无意用折磨来报复。但渐渐地他有些把持不住了，源源不断的快感自前端传来，崔斯坦这样不痛不痒的抚弄舒缓不了高涨的欲望，只会将难耐的酸麻感推到顶峰。

按在头顶的手忽然紧了，崔斯坦正纳闷他要做什么，便被嘴里的硬物顶到了最里面，溺水般的窒息感令他差点晕厥。还没等他抬起眼睛表示抗议，连续不断的冲击便噎得他再也作不出反应，只能尽量放空自己的感官，当自己是件没知觉的玩具，这样随对方摆布的时候会少些痛苦。

泪水沿着精致的脸庞滑落，几缕红发粘在上面好像泣着血，任是铁石心肠也难免动容。伊索德也不想令对方太难堪，他只是对这青年着迷，却不是乘人之危的魔鬼，于是他在最后关头退了出来，没有射在喉咙里却射在那美丽的脸上。

“你看起来出身不凡，为什么要做这样的事？”伊索德取来手绢，替红着眼眶的青年擦去脸上的液体，俯身在那因过度摩擦而变得艳红的唇上浅啄。

“不是你要求的吗？”崔斯坦面带讽刺，像是听见了什么好笑的事情。

“我不是在说这个，”伊索德怜悯地摇头，一手捧起青年的脸，一手扶着他的肩，引着他坐到床边，“你为何要杀人？衣食无忧的贵族公子为何会成为杀手？”

“这也在约定的范围内吗？”崔斯坦神情漠然地看着伊索德。

“不在，但是我想知道，”伊索德温柔地回望崔斯坦的冷眸，“难道你看不出来吗？我是想帮助你。如果你不想再过这样的生活，说不定我可以……”

“你以为你是谁？”崔斯坦忽然冷笑道，“你不过是一个小小的海关专员，就连你那脑袋还能留在脖子都全靠我家族的面子，你以为你有多大能耐竟在我面前说这种不自量力的漂亮话。”说到这里，他忽然意识到此时激怒对方是多么不明智的，万一那人在床上以牙还牙……他曾听过许多关于欢爱的猥事，想起贵族们折磨人的那些别出心裁的手段，他的脸色蓦地白了下去。

伊索德却并不感到恼怒，正相反地，他很乐于听崔斯坦的心里话。

“总有我可以为你做的吧？”他柔声问。

崔斯坦的眼帘缓缓地垂下，轻轻地摇了摇头，声音缥缈得好像随时会熄灭的火焰，“那就请你快开始吧。”

于是伊索德也不再拖延，贪婪地咬住被红发掩映得光洁的脖颈，手也没闲着地将长裙的肩袖退到胸下，在露出的两粒殷红蓓蕾上揉搓，嘴唇也很快跟进到了这里，紧密地贴在逐渐硬挺起来的花苞上，时而轻咬，时而吮吸，时而用舌头打着圈滑弄。

随着呼吸的沉重，崔斯坦口中的呻吟也越来越动人，他的身体被快感的电流刺激得微微颤抖，不可言说的渴望在下腹部积聚成蓄势待发的熔岩，单薄的绸缎自然掩饰不住这样的变化，流畅的线条中增添了突兀的起伏。

“看来你也很想要了。”伊索德隔着光滑的丝绸揉搓里面的硬物，没有忽略黑色的布料上清晰可见的水渍，故意在那里轻轻地按了下，手里顿时传来一阵战栗。

“捆住我的手，”崔斯坦喘息着请求，“固定在床柱上。”

“咦？”这回轮到伊索德感到疑惑，“你竟然会喜欢这样玩？”

“免得我待会儿忍不住掐断你的脖子。”崔斯坦的胸腔起伏得好像过热的风箱，他的理智即将不属于自己了，可杀手是不容许任何错误的。该杀的一个都不能放过，必须留的也一个都不能杀。

“原来如此，”伊索德故作失望的样子，“这可真令我伤心，我还以为你已经喜欢上了我，想要跟我好好地享受人间极乐。”

说罢他扯下裙子柔软的丝绸腰带，随意地试了试是否结实，然后束起崔斯坦的手腕，按照他的指示牢牢地捆在了床柱上，事毕之后还不忘顺便品尝因手臂被缚而挺立得更高的乳尖。

伊索德释放过一次的下身在这样的享受中再次挺立，他撩起崔斯坦被汗水湿透的裙摆，将那根在面部下轻颤的硬物释放，握在手里富有技巧地搓弄着，拇指按在前面的裙盖上有节奏地打转。

崔斯坦只觉得血液在身体里沸腾，快感闪电般密密麻麻地沿着神经穿梭，身体不自觉地扭动得像条离了水的鱼，手指痉挛着几乎要将昂贵的床单抓破。

终于射出来时，他的身体仿佛死去了般瘫软，泪水早就流成小溪，和汗水一起将他脸侧的长发浸润得湿漉漉的，呻吟也因声带的疲惫变得沙哑，好像只落入陷阱的野兽在挣扎。

伊索德沾着手里的粘稠滑向崔斯坦的身下，食指探进去前特意在边缘停留了几圈以示准备，但崔斯坦还是在身体被刺入时叫了出来，这种创伤远胜过任何剑伤或是刀割，是连灵魂和尊严都被击碎的痛苦。

“别紧张，放松点，”伊索德的无奈地对受刑般表情的青年说，手指在里面温柔地停留，直到感觉紧咬自己的那轮肌肉渐松，才又放进去另一根手指，“你不用害怕的，我不是什么恶趣味的虐待狂，只是不知何时饮下了爱情魔药的痴心人，我只想拥抱你，亲吻你，抚摸你，跟你做爱，因为恋人间就该是这样的。”

体内难忍的异物感令崔斯坦无暇分析对方这番话究竟几分真实，但男人们在床帏间说的话本就信不得，于是他便干脆将那些全都当做欢愉的调味剂，由着伊索德的那双巧舌在夜色里吐露蜜语。

“……我的理智告诉我，爱上一名杀手是危险的选择，可我的感情却在旁边推波助澜，这种感觉就好像是我的脖子上被系了一根绳索，另一头牵在你的手里，所以我只能向着你去，哪怕你的手终有一天会扼上我的咽喉。”伊索德以极为平静的语调倾诉着，手指也片刻没停歇在崔斯坦身体里缓慢开拓，“如果你硬要问一个理由，那恐怕只能怪罪给你喂我喝下的爱情魔药。”

那只是家族特制的迷药，添加了香料以遮掩气味，除了让人昏睡外什么作用都没有。崔斯坦在心里暗自讽刺，但看伊索德那深情自醉的样子，他知道说什么都无济于事，在他体内活动的手指也令他的声音破碎，组织不起任何的语言。

“我要进来了，”伊索德抽出手指，托起崔斯坦的腰，慢慢地贴近，“会有些疼，但很快就会舒服的。”

崔斯坦在心里叹了口气，闭上眼睛等待着末日降临。但出乎他意料的是，如期而至的疼痛并没有他想的那么剧烈，尽管过于饱满的填充感让他产生身体被撕裂的错觉，可除了摩擦带来的绵密刺痛外，并没有什么更难以忍受的折磨，反倒是内里不断被顶撞的那一点，仿佛像被触到了开关，源源不断地向外发散着快感，他的前端又很快地挺立起来，昂扬地彰显着最原始的欲望。

“你看，我说过，会让你舒服的。”崔斯坦的反应在伊索德意料之中，却仍令他感到欣喜。为了让这刚开窍的美青年体味什么是真正的快乐，他加快了冲刺的速度，每一下都精准地撞击在那最微妙的一点上，偶尔停在那里仔细地打着圈研磨。

在这样的攻击下，崔斯坦只剩连连吟喘的余地，他的声音天生便很柔美，所以才能在扮成贵妇小姐时以假乱真，此时在这床事上更是表现得惹人生怜。他被逐渐攀升的快感折腾得欲生欲死，腰部以下被顶弄得酸软无力，几乎失去知觉。他咬紧了牙关不去求饶，却将自己逼得泪水涟涟，最终释放时更是没忍住那声令他羞耻的哭喊。

伊索德随后抽身出来，将崔斯坦翻成背对自己的姿势，抱着他的腰长驱直入，开始新一轮的攻势，这次他的动作不再像先前那样温柔，而是由着久经压抑的渴望在崔斯坦的身体里驰骋，频率也随着欢愉的高涨逐渐加快，素日里冷静优雅的学者丝毫不掩饰此刻的疯狂面貌。

遇到值得追寻的事物时，所有人都理当如此，若是还有所顾忌，那便是不够喜欢。伊索德向来如此笃信。

感到高潮来临时他俯身咬住了崔斯坦的耳垂，红发的青年被他折腾得连呻吟都哑了声，只剩依稀可闻的微弱喘息来证明他幸运地从这场欢爱中生还。伊索德尽数释放在崔斯坦美妙的身体里，就着浪潮退去时残留的狂喜抱紧怀中的肩，重复了一次方才的问题，“究竟是谁派你做这些事的？”

“你就这么想知道吗？”崔斯坦的话音微茫得仿若游丝，却听起来带着几分威胁，他的双手自己恢复自由，却酸软得根本抬不起来。

“不说也可以，我总会慢慢知道的。”伊索德暂时得到了满足，好心地打算放过他。

然崔斯坦却将伊索德话理解成还会纠缠的意思，沉默几秒后，主动地开口了，“我自幼父母双亡，是舅父收养了我。他给我吃，给我穿，同时将我培养成杀人不眨眼的机器。先是学用弓箭，然后是歌谣，到最后什么都会了。我是他安插在贵族间的棋子，专为他处理那些不见光的事。你今天所见到的，只是其中一种。”

“那你甘愿吗？为他杀人，为他死……”甚至为他忍受这样的事。伊索德心疼地抚摸着崔斯坦身上的痕迹，尽管那些红紫斑驳的暧昧烙印都是他方才留下的纪念，可一想到任何人提出同样的要求崔斯坦恐怕都会答应，沉浸在喜悦里的心便像是被泼了盆冷水。

崔斯坦没有回答这个问题，或许是他不愿，也或许是他自己也没有确定的答案。睡神经过这风光旖旎的房间，将红发青年的灵魂自疲惫不堪的身体带入宁静的梦境，给予他保持沉默的最佳借口。

伊索德没有叫醒他，赤裸着身体走到浴室，简单地将身体冲洗干净，然后取来浸着热水的毛巾，仔细地替崔斯坦擦去身上黏着的白浊。

“晚安，亲爱的崔斯坦。”伊索德关上灯，借着窗外明月的光亮躺在床的另一侧，却不舍得立即合眼睡去，而是以手肘支撑着额头，欣赏枕边人难得顺服的脸。

夜色为崔斯坦的红发蒙上恬静的薄光，令他的睡颜安详得像尊雪花石膏像，精致的五官全都被雕刻在恰如其分的位置，就连最挑剔的评论者看了都会称赞造物主的慈爱，因为他慷慨地赐予了人间这样的美貌。

“总有一天，你会爱上我的。”伊索德给了崔斯坦一个轻轻的晚安吻，将枕着红发睡去的青年揽进怀里，浅拥着随之踏入梦乡去追寻爱人的足迹。

崔斯坦的睫毛在晚风中不经意地抖动了下，彼时的他并不知道，在将来漫长的一生里，他已经注定摆脱不掉此刻拥他入眠的金发青年了。


End file.
